Approximately 80,000 Americans sustain acute tears of the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) of the knee each year, with associated healthcare costs estimated at roughly 1 billion dollars annually. Surgical reconstruction followed by an extended rehabilitation period is commonly recommended for ACL tears. The purpose of this STTR project is to develop a comprehensive behavioral multimedia package designed to reduce preoperative anxiety, decrease pain and anxiety during rehabilitation, and enhance rehabilitation outcome. In a novel application of existing technology, an interactive CD-ROM will be developed to provide ACL reconstruction patients with information on surgery- and rehabilitation-related matters and instruction in presurgical and postsurgical coping strategies. Audiotapes based on an empirically validated relaxation and guided imagery protocol for postsurgical ACL rehabilitation will also be produced. Phase I tasks will include: (a) developing content for the CD-ROM; (b) examining the accuracy and usability of the content generated for the CD-ROM; (c) producing initial prototypes of the CD-ROM and audiotapes; (d) evaluating the acceptability, usability and potential utility of the prototype multimedia package with the target population; and (e) finalizing plans to produce a revised prototype of the multimedia package, and evaluate its effect on presurgical and postsurgical processes and outcomes in Phase II.